


It Started With a Wedding 1.5

by k_lynn



Series: It Started With a Wedding [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fashion Designer Magnus, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magnus being his snarky self, Malec, Neither Magnus or Alec have time for homophobic bullshit, Phone Sex, Smut, former Marine Alec, mundane AU, reference to homophobia, use of a homophobic slur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_lynn/pseuds/k_lynn
Summary: A collection of short one shots from my It Started With a Wedding AU series that didn't make it into any of the other parts.Part Three:Magnus gets harassed at a bar. He could deal with it himself. It's more fun to let Alec do it.





	1. My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> So I sometimes write little things for this AU, simply to pass the time, or I intended to include them in some other part, and it just didn't fit. Instead of letting them waste away in my Docs folder, I thought I'd post them here. As with the main parts of this AU, they are connected, but might not follow a strictly linear timeline.
> 
> Note for Chapter One, My Hero:   
> Warning for arachnophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a harrowing encounter in the kitchen. Magnus does not find it funny. Alec would believe that if he weren't laughing.

* * *

 

Magnus had never shared his space with a lover before he'd asked Alec to move in with him. It had made sense, Alec spent the majority of nights at his Brooklyn loft anyway, there was really no reason for Alec to go back and forth between his spartan Manhattan studio sometimes simply to get a change of clothes. At least that was what Magnus told himself.  
  
In reality, his reasons were much more selfish. He slept better when Alec was there beside him - This in itself was something of a revelation to Magnus, who before could barely stand sharing a bed with any previous lover because usually he was a ridiculously light sleeper and any sound or movement outside of the norm woke him and kept him awake - he missed Alec on the nights he had to stay at the office late and opted to go home in lieu of waking Magnus, and he honestly just preferred having him there to being without him.  
  
It's been 3 weeks since Alec moved all his things, such as they are, in. Alec didn't hold onto much, just a few photos and knickknacks and a shadow box of his honors from the Marines, which hung in a place of honor in the loft, despite Alec’s protests that Magnus could just put them in storage. Magnus had informed him unequivocally that he would do no such thing, and didn’t miss the pleased little smile Alec tried to hide from him.  
  
Still, Magnus had expected something of an adjustment period. He kept expecting that somehow, they would start to get on each other’s nerves, that Magnus would miss his independence, or Alec would miss his solitude, and they’d decide this wasn’t going to work. Magnus fights these fatalistic thoughts, but sometimes they get the better of him. Somehow, Alec always seems to know, because he will bring home takeout from one of Magnus’ favorite restaurants. He’ll curl around Magnus on the couch and watch Devil Wears Prada with him for the thousandth time and pretend he’s not bored out of his mind. He won’t say anything about it, not unless Magnus wants to talk about it, but such a small thing, and it does wonders to silence that part of Magnus that is waiting for the other shoe to drop.  
  
The adjustment period never came. Living together is just easy. Alec wakes up at some ungodly hour every morning without an alarm, which is a miracle in Magnus’ opinion, and only very occasionally does he wake Magnus in the process. Magnus would be annoyed by this, but he can’t really complain when Alec smooths his hair back and kisses his forehead and murmurs for him to go back to sleep. Alec is meticulous about cleaning, something left over from his military service, Magnus is sure, and Magnus is decidedly not. He’s not dirty, but he has a habit of just tossing things this place or that, intending to come back to it later, which he may or may not do. Alec just sighs and picks up after him and only complains about it a little.  
  
They fight, because of course they do, fights are part of being in a relationship. It’s small things. Alec’s inability to relax about the dishes, Magnus’s inability to do them in what Alec considers an acceptable amount of time, Alec’s early mornings, or when sometimes he has to drop everything for a client, regardless of plans they may have had, Magnus’ late nights, or the fact that sometimes he’ll work 24 hours straight to meet a deadline. But they never walk away from each other angry. It helps that the make-up sex is usually pretty stellar.  
  
They both take work home with them sometimes, so neither makes too much of an issue about that. Magnus is in his study, working on some new designs, while Alec moves about in the kitchen, attempting to make dinner. Magnus learned very quickly that Alec’s culinary skills were rudimentary at best, but Alec tries, and as with anything he sets his mind to, he is improving steadily.  
  
Magnus has grown used to the sounds of Alec moving about. He tunes it out until he hears a short, yelped curse and the clatter of something heavy hitting what was either the floor or the wall.  
  
A second later, Alec calls out to him, “Babe, can you come in here for a second?”  
  
The tentative quality of his voice makes Magnus set aside his work and head toward the kitchen. “Alexander? Did you hurt yourself?”  
  
“Magnus, just come in here, please.”  
  
Magnus increases his pace, this time wondering what Alec managed to break. He sees nothing immediately wrong when he enters the kitchen, other than the fact that there is a frying pan on the floor and Alec is standing as far away from the counter as he can get without leaving the room entirely. He’s staring intently at a spot on the wall.  
  
“There,” he says, pointing to it.  
  
Magnus arches a brow, “What am I looking at exactly?”  
  
Alec glances away from whatever he is staring at long enough to give Magnus a harried look, “There’s a spider. Can you please get rid of it?”  
  
Magnus takes a second to process that, “A spider?” He walks toward the spot, and indeed it is a spider. His building is older, and they do get the occasional wolf spider, which is exactly what this one is. As much as it takes him a moment to wrap his head around the fact that his six foot three, solid, former Marine is scared of a little spider, at least to Alec’s credit they’re not exactly nice looking.  
  
“Will you just kill it please?” Alec says tightly.  
  
Magnus tisks, “I’m not going to kill it, it didn’t do anything to you.” He gets a cup and uses a paper towel to urge the thing into it. "There we go, little friend, let’s put you outside.”  
  
“It existed in the same room as me,” Alec retorts. “Magnus can you please not coo to the spider?”  
  
“It’s alright, darling,” Magnus soothes him, quickly losing his fight with his amusement, especially when Alec skirts away from him as he heads out of the kitchen to release the spider outside. “I’m taking the big bad spider outside.”  
  
“Magnus, it’s not funny,” Alec says, exasperated.  
  
Magnus says nothing until he’s come back inside, having released their eight legged friend back into the wild. “It’s a little funny. You can kill a man in six seconds, but you can’t handle a little spider.”  
  
“That thing was not little,” Alec glares at him, “It was massive.” He gives him a flat look, “And six seconds, really?”  
  
“Well, I don’t know, it was an estimate,” Magnus says with a little shrug, his voice a little shaky.  
  
Alec’s eyes narrow, “Magnus, it is not funny,” he says again.

Magnus loses his battle with his amusement, and Alec turns his back on him with a huff, heading back into the kitchen.

“Alright, love, it’s not funny,” Magnus follows him, trying to keep his breathing under control.

“I would believe that, except you’re _still laughing_ ,” Alec says, dryly. He stoops to pick up the pan on the floor, setting it back on the stove.

“Did you…throw a pan at it?” Magnus is not laughing, he swears.

“Okay, that’s it. Out.” Alec points to the doorway to the kitchen, “I’m mad at you.”

Magnus hums, stepping up into Alec’s space and stepping him back against the counter. “Alexander, my love, light of my life. I’m sorry. It’s not funny.”

Alec doesn’t immediately unfold his arms, and he watches him, one brow arched. “I’m still mad at you.”

“I promise I will remove any spiders from your general vicinity should the need arise,” Magnus promises, and Alec huffs a tiny laugh, shaking his head. “And it will not be funny.”

Alec sighs, finally unfolding his arms. “Better.”

He leans a little into Magnus’ space, a sure sign he’s been forgiven and Magnus takes full advantage, leaning up to press a kiss to his mouth. Alec responds immediately, so he feels like he’s back in his good graces.

“So…spiders huh?” Magnus can’t help himself, it’s just…rather adorable actually.

“Shut up,” Alec says with a short laugh. “I don’t know why, they just freak me out. I think it’s the legs.” He shudders a little. “You’re telling me there’s nothing you’re scared of?”

 _Losing you_ , is Magnus’ first thought. He doesn’t say that, not yet. Maybe someday he will. “Acid wash jeans,” he says with the utmost sincerity.

Alec laughs, shaking his head, and he drapes his arms over Magnus’ shoulders. “Okay fine. You take care of the spiders and I’ll protect you from any fashion disasters we come across.”

“My hero,” Magnus replies, kissing him again.

 


	2. It's Not Reading the Dictionary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has nightmares sometimes. Magnus is always there to help him through it, even when he's thousands of miles away.
> 
>  
> 
> _Alec settles more deeply into the bed and the tension starts to seep out of his muscles. “Magnus, you could read me the dictionary and I’d love it.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Magnus laughs, “Is that so?” he says slyly. “How much would you love it, I wonder?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on a smut writing kick. What are you talking about, writing smut is a perfectly acceptable way to procrastinate. This takes place sometime after Odd Hours but before United Front, if anyone is curious. Enjoy some phone sex.

Alec has nightmares sometimes. Not often. Not enough to be concerning to him or anyone else. They just creep up on him sometimes.

When he’d left combat, he’d gone through the necessary counselling, and the psychologist had remarked on how well he’d adjusted. Alec wanted to tell her that after years playing mediator for his parents, with a father who was passive to the point of passive aggression and a mother who used criticism like a well placed mortar, getting shot at was a welcome change. He didn’t say that though, because he didn’t want her to start to question how well adjusted he actually was.

Nightmares don’t plague him, but he still gets them sometimes. Not as much recently, not since he started sharing a bed with Magnus.

So when Alec wakes up in a cold sweat, his heart pounding, he immediately reaches for Magnus. His hand meets his boyfriend’s empty side of the bed. It takes him a second to remember that, of course, Magnus isn’t going to be there. He’s in Paris doing a show. Alec sighs and rolls over, willing his body to relax, and he grabs Magnus’ pillow and curls around it, burying his face against the fabric. It smells like Magnus, that wood and spice cologne he wears and whatever just makes his scent his.

Alec manages to drift off a second time, and a second time he jolts awake. He’s not going to get back to sleep like this. Before he really thinks about what he’s doing, he’s grabbed his phone. He’s too exhausted to think about what time it is there, or that Magnus is probably busy, which he would have if his need for him didn’t eclipse everything else.

Magnus answers on the second ring, the faint clamor of people talking and things moving in the background as he speaks. “It’s late there, darling. What are you doing up?”

Alec smiles a little, “Couldn’t sleep. Are you busy?”

“I’ll pretend you didn’t just imply I am ever too busy for you,” Magnus says, and he sounds like he’s walking. The clamor dims to nothing. “What’s wrong, love?”

“I needed to hear your voice,” Alec replies. There was a time when he would have hesitated to say that, would have apologized for bothering him and pretended everything was fine. He didn’t do that with Magnus now.

Magnus hums soothingly into the phone, “Nightmares?” he asks.

Alec sighs, “Yes. I don’t know why.” That’s a white lie. He has an inkling he knows why, but he’s not going to say that to Magnus and make him feel guilty for needing to work.

“Don’t you?” Magnus asks, too knowing. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed they get worse when you have to sleep alone.” When Alec has nothing to say, though he can’t fight the little flush of shame that he’d been caught lying to Magnus, even a little white lie, Magnus continues, “I’m sorry I can’t be there, Alexander.”

“It’s not your fault, babe,” Alec says firmly. “You know how proud I am of you. You need to be right where you are, taking the fashion world by storm. But I miss you.”

Magnus’ voice is warm, “I miss you too, my darling.” He sighs, and there’s a rustle that Alec can’t identify, but he thinks maybe he sat down. “Well, I have about fifteen minutes I think, before someone comes looking for me. What do you want to talk about?”

Alec settles more deeply into the bed and the tension starts to seep out of his muscles. “Magnus, you could read me the dictionary and I’d love it.”

Magnus laughs, “Is that so?” he says slyly. “ _How much_ would you love it, I wonder?”

Alec finds himself flushing at the implication, “Magnus,” he says warningly. “You’re not serious.”

“Well, I know for a fact it’s a pretty sure fire way to cure your insomnia,” Magnus replies with a snicker.

“That’s a moot point because you’re not here,” Alec protests, his face heating up at an alarming rate.

“And if I were there?” Magnus says, voice pitched a little lower. “Are we going to pretend part of what gets you off isn’t my voice in your ear, telling you how much I love you, how gorgeous you are when you come on my cock?”

Alec makes a choked sound, “Magnus, please tell me you’re alone.”

Magnus’ velvet chuckle caresses Alec’s senses, “Of course. It’d be a little unprofessional for someone to overhear me about to talk my beautiful lover to orgasm while he lets me hear all the sweet sounds he makes when he’s about to come.”

Alec bites his lip against a whimper. “Magnus,” he says again, his body flushing not from embarrassment now, but from the promise in Magnus’ words. Magnus has been gone for a week. When he said he missed him, he meant in every way.

“I wish I was there,” Magnus says softly. “What are you wearing?”

“Not much,” Alec replies, just to tease him. Two can play at this game. “Sweatpants.”

“Take them off.” There’s a little undercurrent of firmness in Magnus’ silky tone that makes Alec shiver.

He does, kicking off first the sheets, then his pants, but he stays curled around Magnus’ pillow. He tucks the phone against his shoulder, “Done,” he says and before he can think he adds, “What next?”

He should be ashamed of how much the undercurrent of control Magnus is taking, even when he’s not there, turns him on, but Alec is starting to make peace with it.

“Nothing,” Magnus murmurs, soft into the phone, and Alec closes his eyes, just to imagine him there, draped over his back, breath hot on his ear. “Don’t do anything. Just listen.”

He says that like Alec could do anything else.

“I love you,” Magnus says, soft and low. “I love the way you feel against me. I love how you just relax when I touch you, how much you trust me with your pleasure.”

Alec closes his eyes and just breathes for a second. “I love it when you touch me,” he sighs. “Never knew I could feel like that until you.”

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus breathes in return, “Do you even know what you do to me? I’ve never met anyone quite so good with their hands. It’s a gift, love. You should be proud.”

Alec makes a little strangled sound. It’s maddening, how much he wants to touch Magnus, only to know he’s thousands of miles away right now. Already, he can feel the shivers starting through his muscles, the tension in his belly. His cock starts to harden, just from Magnus’ voice.

“Magnus.” Alec’s voice is tight, more a hiss of breath than anything else.

“I love it when you say my name like that,” Magnus replies, his pleased tone makes Alec shiver even more. “Are you hard?”

“Yes,” Alec hisses.

“Touch yourself.”

Alec does not need to be told twice. It takes some maneuvering, with the phone and getting the lube they keep by the bed, but he manages. Magnus waits, murmuring low, sweet things into his ear that make Alec’s fingers fumble a little.

“That’s very distracting,” Alec whispers thickly.

Magnus chuckles, deep and soft, “My intention all along.”

A whine leaks from between Alec’s teeth when he gets a hand around himself and the slick friction sends pleasure shivering along his nerves.

“I love that sound,” Magnus says, soft, barely a whisper, but Alec hears him. “You’re so sensitive. I want to spend hours just touching you, kissing you, every inch of you, until you can’t take it anymore.”

“Fuck,” Alec gasps, pressing his face into the pillow to muffle the needy sound that leaves him.

“Don’t,” Magnus says, a little bit of that firmness leaking back into his smooth tone. “Don’t stifle yourself. Let me hear how good you feel. You make the prettiest sounds, Alec.”

Alec whimpers, heat flooding through him. He moves his hand with more urgency, more need, and even though it’s not as good as when Magnus is there with him, it’s enough to have him panting.

“Just like that,” Magnus murmurs. “Do you feel good, love? Do you know what it does to me, knowing you’re in our bed, touching yourself?”

A long moan leaves Alec, his body arching as he gives his length a firm squeeze and feels the throb it sends through him. “Magnus…I—”

“I know, my darling,” Magnus soothes, “Just feel it. Don’t hold back. You sound so good, Alexander. Let me hear you.”

Alec squeezes his eyes closed, stroking himself while Magnus murmurs into his ear and it’s enough to get him there in a startlingly short time. He’s been too long without him.

“Are you close, love?” Magnus asks.

“Yes.” Alec would be ashamed of that whimper, if he cared about anything right now except the tension building in his gut and Magnus’ voice in his ear.

“Let go,” Magnus says, “I need to hear you come for me.”

It doesn’t take much more than that, just a few more strokes, and Alec shudders apart, moaning Magnus’ name. Alec sinks into the bed, just panting, and Magnus is quiet. It shouldn’t make residual shivers race through him, knowing Magnus is listening to him come down from his orgasm.

“You are a gift, my Alexander,” Magnus says softly.

“You have that the wrong way around,” Alec breathes. “So many ways I’m going to pay you back for that when you come home.”

Magnus laughs, “I look forward to it.” In the background, Alec hears someone call Magnus’ name, and Magnus says, “Won’t be a minute,” distractedly. “Will you be alright, darling?” he asks Alec.

Alec huffs a little laugh, “I’m pretty great right now. I’ll be fine. I love you, Magnus.” He smiles even though Magnus can’t see him, “I’m so proud of you. Go be amazing.”

“I always am,” Magnus replies, his voice warm. “I love you too. Sleep well, my love.”

They say their goodbyes. Alec cleans up, and when he settles back down, he sleeps deeply, no more nightmares.

  


	3. The Reason Jace is No Longer Allowed to Pick the Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets harassed at a bar. He could deal with it. It's more fun to let Alec do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning: Homophobia and two homophobic slurs used. Please, please take that into consideration. I care about you all.
> 
> So a lovely commenter left a request for Alec using his military training to protect Magnus. I interpreted that request a little (I hope you'll still like it.)
> 
> Edit: Yuki, this is for you, thanks so much for the lovely comment and I'm glad you liked it!
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who has left comments and kudos. I read every comment and they always make me smile. There are a few other requests I've seen. Know I plan to work on all of them. And anyone is always welcome to leave one. 
> 
> This takes place after In the Spirit of Competition.

Magnus would look back at this and realize his first mistake was agreeing to go to a bar Jace picked out. It was certainly not Magnus’ usual kind of place, and Magnus had an immediate problem with any place that had the audacity to call itself a bar and not be able to provide a decent martini. He contents himself with a vodka rocks and resigns himself to a long night. Vodka was Alec’s drink usually, when he wasn’t drinking beer like he was tonight.

The round was Magnus’ so he headed to the bar to get them. Alec was beating Jace at darts while Clary heckled Jace from the sidelines and Isabelle and Simon made ludicrous bets on the outcome. Magnus waits at the busy bar for the bartender to fill his order, content to mind his own business.

He feels their presence before he deigns to acknowledge them. Two men, tragic fashion sense and mean smirks. Magnus has met their kind many times before. They take one look at his clothes, his make up, his jewelry and think he’s an easy target.

“You lost?” One of them, a short wiry man, asks, “The queer bar is down the street.”

“Yeah,” his stocky compatriot adds, “We don’t need your kind here.”

“What kind might that be?” Magnus asks, looking the man up and down. They are both shorter than him when he pushes away from the bar and comes to his full height. “The kind that didn’t get dressed in the dark? That polyester blend isn’t doing you any favors, sweetie.” He waves a hand to the man’s shirt, smirking.

“Fucking homo,” the stocky one snarls.

“Bisexual, actually,” Magnus replies easily. “In case you’re confused, that means I can find a G-spot as easily as I can the prostate. Which is probably more than I can say for either of you.”

The wiry one steps up to him, but before he can say or do anything else, a voice interrupts them, and Magnus grins. Perfect timing.

“There a problem here?” Alec folds his arms, standing straight backed and staring down at both men. He looks every inch the Marine captain and both men look a little nervous. “You seemed to have a lot to say before. Come on, say it to me.”

“He’s a Marine,” Magnus says gleefully. “It would probably take him about ten seconds to kick both your asses, though I might be being a little generous to you with that estimate.” He lays his hand on Alec’s arm, “Also, he’s my fiancé.”

Alec is fighting his amusement, Magnus can tell, but to these men, he looks as forbidding as ever. “Go on,” Alec goads, his voice a soft, deep ominous growl. “Call me what you called him. Say it. I fucking dare you.”

The stocky one moves back, pulling his friend back a step. Alec takes a menacing step toward them and they jump back, disappearing into the crowd.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Alec huffs, turning to Magnus.

Magnus fights his laughter and fails miserably. “I fucking dare you,” he repeats, holding his side.

Alec chuckles, “Ten seconds?” he returns. “I’m trying not to be offended.”

Magnus leans against Alec’s arm, trying to breathe. “I’m sorry. Eight then, on a bad day.”

“What happened to six?” Alec deadpans, and Magnus loses it.

“Stop it,” he gasps, “You’re lucky this make up is water proof.” He wipes under his eyes and mocks a glare at Alec.

“Well, you still look beautiful,” Alec says lowly, a small smile on his face and it takes everything in Magnus not to kiss him senseless right there at the bar. Alec grins like he knows exactly what Magnus is thinking and helps him gather up their round of drinks. “Come on, beat me at a round of pool. Jace is sulking because he lost.”

Magnus chuckles, leaning into Alec’s side as they walk back to the group. “You’re such a good brother.”

Alec arches one brow, “Just brother?”

Magnus hums, “A good man. An excellent lover. And a wonderful fiancé.” He smirks, “What am I forgetting? Oh, yes, my knight in shining black leather.” He plucks at Alec’s jacket teasingly.

Alec laughs, shaking his head, “That sounds like a porno. Or a romance novel.”

“I would not be surprised if it’s been both,” Magnus replies. “I’m supposed to beat you at pool then, am I?”

“You’re supposed to try,” Alec says. “I’m not going to make it easy for you.”

Magnus smirks at him, “What do I get if I win?”

Alec huffs a laugh and gives him a look that’s full of promise. “Excellent lover, remember? I’ll think of something. You might find it in a romance novel. Definitely get it in a porno.”

Magnus makes a strangled sound. “Have I mentioned lately how much I adore you?”

Alec shoots him his crooked grin, “Not in the last ten minutes.”

They set the drinks on the table, and Jace loudly demands a rematch with Alec.

“Sorry, blondie,” Magnus says smoothly, grabbing Alec’s lapel and leading him toward the pool table. “Alexander and I have a date with a pool match.” He sends Alec a sly smirk, “And I have a bet to win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all for your support of this AU and your lovely comments. They keep me going <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Stop by and say hi on [Tumblr](http://klynnwordsadhoc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
